De corazon y espada
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus es tan cercano al rey que se encuentra bajo peligro de muerte. Milo lo defiende arriesgando su vida hasta que se enamora de él... las cosas se complicaran un poco, pero puede que su romance si se logre si ambos sacrifican algo...


Saludos! Este fue otro fic que escribi para el evento de mil vidas contigo, y aunque era algo hecho en tres partes, decidi subirlo aki completo. Un beso!

**De corazón y espada**

1.

Un muchacho pelirrojo, de cabellos largos y delgados estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza baja. El flequillo le cubría los ojos cerrados y se mezclaba con el hilo de sangre que le manchaba los labios y trazaba una línea hasta el mentón. Estaba inconsciente pero tras el paño de oscuridad escuchaba el choque de aceros muy cerca de él… Sus parpados temblaron; se abrieron con dificultad mientras un dolor en el costado izquierdo lo obligaba a no moverse y a colocar la mano en la herida, donde la vida carmesí se le escapaba…

Elevó los ojos hacia las siluetas -para él borrosas-, justo a tiempo para observar que dos figuras vestidas de negro se iban sobre una más robusta de cabellos rubios y rizados, con espada en mano. Uno se montó en su espalda mientras el otro se preparaba para enterrarle en la piel una navaja. El taheño intentó advertirle pero, en cuanto se movió, el dolor lo obligó a quedarse otra vez quieto. Era su salvador y no podría hacer nada para regresarle el favor.

El de cabellos dorados advirtió que se convertiría en presa, así que se agachó justo a tiempo para que sus enemigos se atacaran mutuamente. A su último adversario le enterró la espada en el ombligo. Volteó hacia atrás, al herido, notó que respiraba con dificultad y que comenzaba a temblar. El pelirrojo no quería cerrar los ojos. Sus pupilas caobas se enfocaban en el rubio que, ya cerca suyo, le hablaba en un idioma extraño y luego en un francés torpe.

-"Camus… "- Le respondió. El otro, de mirada azul a penas si leyó en sus labios.

-"Todo estará bien… "- Fue lo último que escuchó el pelirrojo antes de caer.

La tibieza de una habitación, el confort de un blando colchón y el crujir de las brasas en la chimenea lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los muertos. Intentó ponerse de pie, incorporarse un poco para que el campo visual se le ampliara y observar algo más que el techo, pero las heridas en su cuerpo continuaban frescas, obligándole a reposar.

-"¡Lo arruinarás!"– Oyó el reclamo en un idioma diferente, mas, en la voz de quien reconoció como su salvador.

El taheño volteó la cara sobre la almohada para mirarle. Por un momento no supo qué decir. El "héroe" le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-"No soy francés…"- Se explicó, hablando el nativo del pelirrojo.

-"Lo noté"– Respondió este. Su mano puesta sobre las vendas se movió hasta su torso desnudo. Sintió vergüenza al presentarse así, pero era tarde ya para cubrirse.

-"Soy Milo Mazarino, yo te…"

-"Lo sé"– Tajó de nuevo el galo. No trataba de ser grosero, pero la familia a la que pertenecía calificaba los favores como algo impropio así que el que estuviera en deuda lo ponía fuera del clan.

-"Dormiste tres días enteros."- Le explicó.

-"¿Tres?"– Se sorprendió. Descansó lo que normalmente haría en dos semanas. –"¿Sabe usted por qué lo atacaron?"

-"¿No es obvio?"

-"No."– El galo observó que se veía más inocente que aquella fiereza demostrada con su espada.

-"Soy Camus Minue…"- Milo no se sorprendió. Ni siquiera mostró indiciosos de haberle escuchado. Los grillos pudieron haber cantado en aquel silencio. –"Conde de Anjou…"

-"¡Ah…!"-se rascó la cabeza. El galo parecía esperar alguna otra reacción. Sonrió e hizo como si ya supiera por donde iba. –"Sí, sí… El señor Conde…"

-"¿No lo sabes?"– No sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado de que no fuera tan famoso. –"Soy el primo del Rey…"- Milo entendió porque debía resultar tan importante.

-"Pero apuesto a que tiene montones de primos. ¿Por qué les interesas tú?... Usted, perdón…"

-"Tú está bien"– Le permitió. Si ya estaba en deuda, y ya le había visto como mínimo el torso, qué importaba el tuteo. –"Larga historia…"- Se contradijo al tajar la charla.

-"Tengo mucho tiempo…"- Jaló la silla más próxima y se sentó frente a Camus con las manos en la barbilla. El otro pensó que no había conocido a nadie tan impropio. Le causó gracia. La mayoría de la gente lo trataba como si el mismo Rey fuese. –"… Soy algo así como su favorito…"- Rodó los ojos. Ante aquella mirada de azul vivaz se sintió abochornado.

-"¡Wow! Con toda razón. Cobrar una recompensar por tu cabeza… ¡No!.. Quiero decir… ¡Por cada uno de tus dedos debería valer mucho…!"- El rostro del otro se puso pálido. No había contemplado la idea de ser despedazado. Gracias a Milo ahora tenía ese temor latente, aunque él no pareció notar su reacción. –"Conde. Tengo curiosidad…"- Recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Sus profundos y claros ojos azules atrajeron la atención del taheño. –"Teniendo tan buena posición, ¿no deberíais saber batirse en duelo?"– Cuestionó. Se recordó a sí mismo esperando el momento de intervenir sólo si la ocasión lo ameritaba, y sorprendido de haberlo hecho ya tarde…

-"Cuando era más joven tuve un accidente en la carreta en la que viajábamos mi hermana y yo. Ella murió."– Con la mano derecha realizó una cruz sobre su cuerpo; pasando los dedos primero por la frente, luego el estómago y por último por cada hombro. –"Mi brazo izquierdo está bien pero mi muñeca derecha no me permite el peso de una espada."- Explicó. A veces le causaba vergüenza admitir que si necesitaba de otros para defender su vida.

-"Sólo un puñal"– Acotó el rubio, levantándose. Tomó de una mesa no muy lejana una empuñadura dorada y se la dio. –"Estaba escondido en su bota."

-"Sí…"- Tenía la intención de dar las gracias pero no era algo que acostumbrara. –"Usar una espada con ambas manos es una opción pero eso dificultaría mucho mi agilidad, así que…"

-"Lo entiendo"– Se quedaron en silencio.

-"Las monedas que traía conmigo se las llevaron, así que no podría pagarle sus atenciones en este momento."

-"Descuide, no le estoy cobrando…"

-"Apuesto a que no le he salido regalado. Los vendajes y curaciones…"

-"No es necesario, señor Conde. Soy errante así que siempre tengo provisiones y dinero para mis gastos."

-"Insisto. A mi familia y a mí no nos gusta deber favores…"

-"Y por lo mismo deben llevar una vida solitaria y frívola"– Su seriedad activó los sensores de Camus. Suspiró.

-"Permítame hacerle un trato: Usted es un errante y yo necesito protección mientras llego a Anjou. Si me la brinda le ofrezco pagar sus viajes al menos por los próximos dos años."

-"Qué orgullo el suyo, Conde."

-"¿El mío? Pero si usted es quien no parece aceptar un jugoso negocio."- Milo sonrió.

-"Quizá lo acepte e intente sacar más de un beneficio a mi favor."

**-o.v.o-**

A pesar de haber contado con la luz del día durante su encierro, cuando cruzó el umbral de la posada donde Mazarino y el Conde se alojaron, no evitó llevarse el brazo a la frente para cubrirse los ojos.

-"¿Qué dirección tomaremos?"– inquirió e rubio pasándole las riendas del caballo. Camus intentó guiarse, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"– Su mano rozó los dedos del rubio.

-"Camino a Angers"– Señaló el sitio. –"Hacia allí se va a París según Monsieur Remmy."

-"Podemos ir a París, pero no quiero molestar a mi primo."

-"No lo necesita, Conde. Entre más pronto lleguemos a Anjou, más rápido saldará su deuda"- –Milo no tenía mucho interés en cobrar nada, sin embargo, conocer Francia en compañía de un nativo lo consideraba una gran oportunidad.

A Camus su afirmación pareció gustarle así que, sin perder tiempo, se subió cuidadosamente al caballo para no abrirse las heridas. El rubio no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras lo hacía, incluso se vio tentado a prestarle auxilio cuando notó que le representaba una dificultad. Una vez que montó y que se repuso debido al dolor, el otro se subió al caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar juntos.

Camus tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza. No había querido formularla porque lo consideraba demasiado pronto para el inicio de aquella relación pero el hecho de que Milo supiera más de su vida que el de la de su custodio, le molestaba. Era como traer una piedra en el zapato.

-"Si vamos a viajar juntos me gustaría que al menos nos tuteáramos…"- Ya había autorizado eso, pero ninguno de los dos tenían aún la disposición de hacerlo. Hablarle a alguien por su nombre significaba demasiada confianza.

-"Perfecto, Conde"– Respondió el rubio sin voltear a verlo.

-"Camus…"-corrigió. El ojiazul lo miró.

-"Claro, Conde. Pero me gusta más como le suena Conde'…"– El taheño lo miró extrañado. A quienes les otorgaba su confianza no cabían en sí mismos del gozo, no obstante a él no le importaba ni un poco. –"Podría también decirme Milo en vez de buscar hablarme en segunda persona."

-"Yo no hago eso"– El rubio rió.

-"Tampoco voy a forzarlo, 'Conde'."

-"Es difícil…"- Murmuró el galo molesto, dándose cuenta que en los dos días que el rubio lo cuidó jamás se molestó en tratarlo como a igual, y es que al Rey era al único que se permitía tutear.

Permanecieron en silencio. Milo de tanto en tanto agudizaba la vista y el oído por si veía algo extraño. A veces colocaba una mano en la empuñadura de la espada y movía esta con el dedo pulgar para desvestirla de un tirón de ser necesario; no obstante el camino se notaba despejado.

-"Me extraña que teniendo tanto dinero haya viajado solo."- Pensó en voz alta.

-"No siempre me emboscan y yo, por seguridad, cambio de escolta en cada viaje."- Le explicó.

-"¿Cómo es que estaba solo?"– inquirió el otro extrañado.

-"Tuve una discusión… con alguien… Mi orgullo me ganó."

Milo sintió curiosidad, pero prefirió evitar el tema. No deseaba incomodar más a su compañero.

**-o.v.o-**

Acampando en el bosque y en los pueblos que quedaban de paso habían transcurrido cinco días. Si Camus pudiese haber cabalgado con mayor velocidad, el tiempo y la velocidad haría que su destino final se hubiera cortado al menos un cuarto, sin embargo, con las heridas en su cuerpo Milo tenía que tener mucho más cuidado.

Se pararon a descansar cerca de un bosque. Milo tenía dos noches sin dormir cuando descendió del caballo. Camus lo miró entre preocupado y agotado.

-"Tal vez debería hacer guardia yo"– El rubio rió.

-"A veces eres muy gracioso"– Le comentó. Se apoyó en un árbol y se quedó un rato con la frente pegada a la madera.

-"Mis movimientos han dejado de ser torpes y ya no corro el riesgo de desangrarme si me…"

-"Es mi trabajo"– Tajó MiIo.

-"Pero no podrás cumplirlo si te desgastas… dime, ¿a quién voy a pagarle?"– La nítida mirada azul de su protector le hizo desviar los ojos y posarlos en la copa de un árbol.

-"De acuerdo."– Observó la línea invisible que trazaban las pupilas del taheño hasta el tronco. –"Amarraré los caballos y tú montarás guardia al menos dos horas. Creo que ese tiempo me bastará para…"

-"No te aseguro que alguien en mi haya descubierto dotes de gallo para despertarte"– El rubio volvió a sonreír. Antes Camus se preguntaba si ese gesto lo hacía para quedar bien o le nacía. Ya comenzaba a pensar en la segunda opción.

Como lo dijo el griego procedió a amarrar los caballos en un tronco cercano, aunque no lo suficiente para que los mercenarios los descubrieran. En caso de hacerlo, Camus contaría con el tiempo necesario para despertar a Milo y defenderse. Luego ayudó al galo a subir a un árbol para protegerse mientras él buscaba uno para descansar.

-"Quizá sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos"– Le propuso el taheño un poco nervioso.

-"¿No te molestaría?"

-"Hemos dormido en la misma habitación las últimas dos semanas, ¿crees que compartir un árbol me incomodaría?"– Volvió a sonreír. Camus le tendió la mano, el rubio la aceptó y trepó hasta el brazo del tronco donde el Conde estaba. Ambos miraron el espacio. La única forma en que Milo podría dormir -o más bien descansar- sería apoyado en la madera o en algo que le sirviera de cojín.

El galo tuvo una idea, pero no se atrevió a pronunciarla, incluso la cara se le tiñó de un color par al de su cabello. Milo observó la expresión de su acompañante y supo que se les había ocurrido lo mismo.

-"¿Te causaría muchos problemas hacerlo?"– Le preguntó entre serio y turbado.

-"No lo sé…"- Sus hombros galos se alzaron.

-"Quizá debería dormir en otro lado"– Sugirió con una sonrisa sincera. El pelirrojo tiró de la manga de su traje.

-"No"– Tajó. –"Puedo acomodarme en tu regazo sin ninguna otra intención que ayudarte a descansar."– Pensarlo lo hacía sentirse apenado, y a juzgar por la expresión gemela del rubio, sentía lo mismo. Suspiró y se puso en posición: con la espalda en el árbol y las piernas entreabiertas. Las manos de Camus transpiraban mientras gateaba sobre el tronco; sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, aunque también observaba la expresión somnolienta del rubio a quien la pose adoptada le había parecido el perfecto somnífero.

El galo apoyó una mano en su hombro. Milo abrió los ojos y lo encontró muy cerca de su cara. Se miraron en silencio. El rubio le tocó la mejilla derecha provocando un temblor en aquella alba piel y el matiz carmín en sus prominencias. Sabía que la posición adecuada para un beso se dio por accidente mientras buscaba acomodarse. Deslizó sus dedos por el mentón hasta el hombro, el brazo y culminó el camino en la mano.

-"Te ayudo…"- Susurró. Su aliento tibio golpeó los labios del galo. Quiso agradecerle pero no le salieron las palabras. Se dio la vuelta sosteniéndose de Milo y apoyó la espalda en su pecho. El rubio no le soltó, incluso acomodó las piernas de una forma que parecían proteger las de Camus. –"Dime, ¿por qué eres tan valioso para el Rey?"– El taheño se turbó.

-"¿Necesitas saberlo?"– Preguntó. Estaba seguro entre aquella plataforma que el rubio le había construido, pero al mismo tiempo percibía en él un sentimiento familiar.

-"No, pero me gustaría"– Camus suspiró.

-"Soy algo más que su primo… Un término vulgar sería 'su concubina'."

-"Ya veo…"- Le soltó la mano. El galo deseó no habérselo confesado. Tenía ganas de volver a sentir aquella piel. –"¿Te gusta?"– Enrojeció.

-"Eso es muy personal."– Tajó. Milo lo abrazó mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-"Perdona. Soy muy mal educado…"- Un comentario certero que le arrancó una sonrisa al galo. Difícilmente alguien lo lograba. –"¿Te gusta?"– Insistió.

-"Es el Rey…"- El rubio abrió los ojos. Sabía o presentía que el taheño era muy tímido en ciertos sentidos, pero aquella confesión… -"Hay cosas que no pueden negársele a él…"- Milo sonrió. Esa respuesta le gustaba.

-"Entonces te cuidaré bien, Camus…"

… _Camus_, por fin lo había llamado por su nombre.

**-o.v.o-**

**2.**

Juraría que después del impacto, el hombro derecho le crujió, pues su espalda chocó con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol. Alcanzó a sentir dolor en la punta del omóplato, pero sabía que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para atenderlo, antes de agacharse, estirar el otro brazo, y sacarse del botín una daga que fue a dar ferozmente contra su agresor. Al principio se quedó de piedra, enseguida pareció dispuesto a atacarle otra vez, por lo que movió el filo hacia arriba para desgarrarle la caja toráxico. El hombre cayó de rodillas delante de él, mientras este se agarraba el hombro, e intentaba pensar en algo que le hiciera olvidar el dolor. Sin embargo, no fue necesario este procedimiento cuando miró como aquella cabellera rubia se movía con rapidez, entre la espadas de sus atacantes, a pesar de que los superaban tres cabeza a uno; y aunque ya se habían despachado a dos, el panorama pintaba peligroso para Camus, pues según explicó Milo, si le motaban podían chantajear al rey devolviéndoselo en pedazos…

El taheño tomó su puñal y lo apuntó hacia uno de sus atacantes con espada en mano; sin embargo, unos pasos antes de que lograra alcanzarlo, el griego se le adelantó y lo atravesó por detrás. Pisó la espada del suelo y se aventuró a atacar al resto con ambas armas, poniéndose por delante de Camus, quien notó que llevaba la ropa rasgada de las mangas y una de las piernas. Traía las prendas manchadas de sangre, pero era difícil saber si le pertenecía o era el premio de algún enemigo. Los atacantes se abalanzaron sobre el rubio. El galo tuvo la maestría y precisión de lanzar su puñal a la yugular de uno, y mientras dos peleaban con el custodio, el último atacaba al conde, quien, sin tener como defenderse con el hombro herido, buscó protegerse de la espada en el tronco del árbol; pero no hizo mucha falta cuando el rubio le buscó la cara y le cortó la cabeza. En un segundo todo volvió a la calma.

Milo, jadeante, se apoyó en la madera para tomar aire. El taheño salió detrás de este para darle las gracias o por lo menos preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero los sonidos no le salían de los labios secos y partidos. El griego volteó a verlo, le puso las manos en los hombros, y luego la frente en el zurdo, en el que estaba sana. Tampoco habló, pero se sentía aliviado. El galo se sonrojó, su corazón latió rápido y el estómago le dio un vuelco…

-"Es-estoy bien…"- Balbuceó. –"¿Cómo estás…?"- El custodio lo miró. Sus manos ascendieron hasta las mejillas galas mientras abría los labios un poco y se aproximaba, sin decir palabra, para rozar las carnosidades del otro. Milo tenía la boca seca, pero a Camus su beso le supo tan cálido y fervoroso que aunque hubiera querido resistirse, entregarse le hubiera resultado imposible. Apoyó las manos en su cintura, e incluso avanzó un poco para pegar su cuerpo al del otro, y rodearle con el único brazo ileso. El rubio hizo los mismos movimientos…

Al romper el contacto el griego le dio un beso en la frente. Deslizó su mano hasta capturar una de las del pelirrojo, la entrelazó con sus dedos y se lo llevó.

-"Comparemos en el siguiente pueblo más caballos."

**-o.v.o-**

Por fin en una cama decente después de colchones de pasto, troncos de árbol o montones de hojas con insectos y arañas. Con su hombro vendado y casi curado, ya se sentía mejor; aunque en el transcurso de los días no le había dado las gracias a Milo, quien estaba mirando por entre las cortinas en ese momento.

Camus se sentó en la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Aún no habían hablado nada al respecto al beso, ni tampoco ese acto se repitió en los días consecuentes. Pensaba que quizá el rubio lo estaba considerando inadecuado. Tal vez se dejó llevar por la magia del momento. Podría ser que estuviera pensando que meterse con la posesión más preciada para el rey ameritaba pena de muerte. El galo no estaba seguro si aquellos eran los impedimentos de su guardia, pero ya estaba ansioso por ser él quien diera el siguiente paso; aunque, tal vez, ya había alguien que lo esperaba en Italia, Grecia, o alguna de esas tierras que visitó antes…

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, los zafiros del otro estaban clavados en sus caobas.

-"Sé que quieres preguntarme algo. ¿Después de besarte crees que me importaría guardarte algún tipo de secreto?"- El galo se fue de lado. Su actitud lo descolaba enormemente, y esa carencia de vergüenza le causaba gracia. Tosió mientras intentaba que el color se le escurriera de la cara.

-"Sólo dime por qué eres errante, y si lo eres cómo es que pagas tus gastos."

-"Me gusta viajar, Camus. Pensé que lo habías notado por mi forma de impresionarme por todo, aunque sea un árbol que he visto dos veces después de andar perdido en el bosque."- Sonrió. El galo lo imitó. –"Mis gastos los pago con pequeños trabajos usando mis talentos."- Se puso serio mientras se quedaba callado. Al taheño le dio mala espina…

-"¿Tus talentos?"- Inquirió.

-"Los tengo, aunque me mires así…"

-"No… es que, no te entiendo."

-"Soy bueno con la espada, así que tú me pagarás por cuidarte…"

-"Si, claro…"

-"Hay quien lo hace para que mate a un enemigo indeseable, o para que secuestre a alguien. Me llamaron también para seducir a un joven importante para mis 'jefes'…"- Camus se puso de pie rápidamente después de sacar el puñal de su bota.

-"Tenías todo muy bien calculado…"

-"¿Qué?"- El galo lo amenazó con el arma.

-"Tus juegos no funcionaran en mi, Mazarino, así que…"

-"¡Camus, No estoy hablando de ti!"

-"¡No te creo!"- Milo tomó su espada, lo desarmó con maestría, y luego se le fue encima, abrazándolo.

-"¿Crees que eres el único habitante del mundo? Me hiciste una pregunta y yo fui sincero contigo, tal como tú lo hiciste cuando me dijiste que el rey y tú…"

-"¡Eso te lo dije antes de besarte!... Déjame… ¡Ahora estoy molesto, alterado y confundido!"- Lo soltó. El galo fue a sentarse en la cama y golpeó la almohada con el puño.

-"No entiendo porque estas confundido…"

-"Porque lo que dijiste así sonó, y yo me di cuenta que…"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Nada…"- Desvió la mirada.

-"Camus, cuando tú y el rey pelearon te fuiste a refugiar a un bar cerca de Paris, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaba ahí aquella tarde, y la razón por la que te salvé la vida fue porque te seguí… Me gustaste desde el primer momento que vi…"- El galo enrojeció. Ninguna otra confesión había tenido el efecto en él, como esas palabras.

Se sintió como tonto. Se levantó, quitó las cobijas y comenzó a descalzarse. Milo entendió que estaba dando por terminada la discusión, así que se preparó para acomodarse junto a la mesa y hacer guardia. Una silla y otro mueble bloqueaban la puerta, con una sábana hizo una cuerda y se aseguró de tener una botella de vino para despertarse, así como su espada a la mano.

Sentado en la silla miró la silueta de Camus y el espacio que este dejó al pegarse a la pared.

-"Podrías dormir esta noche en la cama."- Milo se sorprendió, pero tampoco quería hacerse del rogar. Pensó que la guardia de muebles no sería suficiente, así que debía tener su arma más cerca. Camus se volteó para mirarle. –"Debes descansar."- El griego sonrió.

-"Lo haré."- Se sentó en el lugar vacío, también se quitó las botas y se recostó. El galo se aseguró de abrirle antes las mantas para que quedara bajo estas.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y los quedaron de frente. Se miraran en silencio, incluso, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, antes de que estos se unieran en un beso.

**-o.v.o-**

Anjou ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Los arcos de la entrada del pueblo ya podían distinguirse entre la oscuridad y las antorchas; y aunque Milo anhelaba jalar las riendas del caballo, bajar a Camus y raptarlo, por otro lado sabía que en ningún lugar iba a estar más seguro como dentro de sus propios dominios. Al verlo, los guardias saludaron con una reverencia. El conde solamente les dirigió un gesto de mano.

Era de noche, por lo que el griego no podía observar con claridad el paisaje, pero se dio cuenta que la iglesia central se veía mucho más engalanada que las demás.

-"Cada mes doy una generosa contribución porque el cuerpo de mi hermana reposa ahí."

-"Ya…"- Respondió vagamente el rubio. No era muy devoto, sin embargo le daba gracias a Dios de que ambos ya estuvieran a salvo. Ahora si podía descansar sabiendo que más personas cuidaban el mutuo tesoro del rey.

Ya en el palacio se dio cuenta que él era una persona muy apreciada, más que el respeto que sus criados le profesaban.

-"¡Bienvenido, conde!"- Exclamaron a unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

-"Amo, espero tuviera un buen viaje."- Le dijo, acercándose a él, un señor bajo y calvo.

-"Agradablemente peligroso."- Respondió con seriedad. El paje notó su hombro.

-"¡Santo señor cristo! Amo, ¡Llamaré al médico de inmediato…!"

-"No, no es necesario. Preparen mi habitación y una para el señor Mazarino"- Palmeó su espalda. –"Será nuestro invitado."- No aclaró el tiempo como lo haría normalmente.

-"¿Dispongo la mesa para dos, amo?"- Inquirió otra joven.

-"Lo más pronto posible,"

Milo notó su seriedad y el trato tajante e impersonal que tenía con todos. Se alegró de que al menos a él ya lo tuteara. Por si fuera a incomodar o a causar malestares se prometió que le nombraría conde como el resto, por si el rey se enterara de su 'relación'…

-"Amo"- Interrumpió sus pensamientos una doncella. –"Hyoga ha venido hace un par de semanas con esta carta para usted."- Le hizo una reverencia mientras la extendía un papel enrollado, acompañado por un sello real,

-"¿Su majestad requería respuesta?"- No tomó el papel. Ella asintió.

-"S-si… el mensajero real no quería marcharse sin hablar antes con usted."- Camus tomó el mensaje.

-"¿Hace cuanto que se fue?"- La doncella se sonrojó. Obviamente el mandadero se había quedado en el palacio sin el consentimiento del amo.

-"Tres días, señor…"- La mano del taheño realizó un gesto para que los dejara solos, pues el resto de los sirvientes hacia rato también se marcharon.

-"Con su permiso…"- Realizó una caravana por última vez.

-"¿Y… cómo te la pasas aquí en invierno…?"- Inquirió el rubio para borrar la tensión.

-"Como en todos lados, igual que siempre… No hay mucho que hacer. Los días de navidad asisto a misa."- Respondió menos serio y formal, hasta pareció que un gesto solaz se dibujó en sus labios. Le tendió el mensaje del rey. –"Ya sé lo que dice y no me interesa."- Le explicó. –"Ya sé que el rey se preocupará y mandará a alguien en mi búsqueda, pero tampoco me importa complacerle…"- Milo sintió una punzada de celos.

-"Te comportas como un amante dolido. "

-"Eso es lo que él piensa, pero como ya te dije antes, tampoco me muero por complacerle."

**-o.v.o-**

La cena transcurrió entre el ruido de las copas y los cubiertos. A veces el galo formulaba una pregunta vaga, que el rubio respondía con propiedad. Camus al principio no entendió su forma cortante, después se dio cuenta que todo lo hacia para encubrir lo que pasaba con ellos, así que le siguió el juego…

Al terminar de cenar le dijo que lo llevaría a su habitación y los dos se levantaron de la mesa. Anduvieron por los pasillos del palacio en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la habitación cercana a la del conde, dispuesta para Milo.

-"Descansa."- Le dijo en voz baja. Quería tomarle la mano, darle un beso de despedida, entrar con él y preguntarle qué le parecía su habitación; pero pensaba que Milo tenía que reposar. Era la primera noche en más de un mes, que no debía preocuparse por nada más que dormir.

-"Sueña conmigo."- Le sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa picara. Camus le sonrió. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, agudizó el oído, y asegurándose que nadie estaba espiándolos, se aventuró a dejarle como regalo, un beso en los labios. A continuación se retiró hacia su habitación. El griego no lo perdió de vista hasta que se cerró la puerta, antes de entrar también a la suya.

La morada se notaba cómoda. Tenía una mesa de centro, una de noche, una silla mecedora, una ventana pequeña con vista al jardín, y pequeños detalles que no llamaban mucho su atención.

Se sentó en la cama, se fue hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en el colchón, con la cara perdida en el dosel de esta.

Normalmente al acostarse se quedaba dormido, pero algo en su cabeza le molestaba hasta robarle el sueño. Quizá el hecho de traer la carta entre sus ropas provocaba ese sentimiento intranquilizador. Se metió la mano, buscándola.

No tenía intensión de abrirla a pesar de la curiosidad, y el que Camus se la entregara debía significar algo mucho más allá de una rabieta contra el soberano. Tal vez no quería darle motivos para que se pusiera celoso, o contaba con que si la leía, después podría preguntarle si decía algo realmente importante.

Retiró el sello, abrió el papiro y notó una magna caligrafía. La figura divina escribía derecho, y su letra era tan legible, que no parecía hecha por un humano. Milo leyó con cuidado, descubriendo que se dirigía a Camus como a un íntimo amigo, a quien podía decirle sin vacilar, cuando lo quería y extrañaba, y lo que lamentaba la pequeña riña que lo hizo salir corriendo. Para el rey, era muy valioso…

Sintió los celos que no esperaba experimentar. El galo le contó su intimidad con el heredero antes de que todo sucediera entre ellos, y por esto debería sentirse menos molesto, pero aún recordaba que este le dijo que había cosas que no se le podía negar al rey…

Tocaron la puerta. Se incorporó rápidamente y escondió bajo la almohada el papel.

-"Adelante."- Aún no le había puesto seguro a la entrada, así que podían acceder sin problemas. Una doncella se apareció después de realizar una reverencia.

-"Mi amo le obsequia esta ropa para dormir."- Se la tendió mientras se inclinaba en forma respetuosa.

-"Sabe, los formalismos me molestan mucho… ¿Le importaría no hacer tanta caravana?"- Se levantó para tomar las prendas, al tanto que observaba como ella se sonrojaba.

-"Pe-perdón…"- Hizo el ademán de repetir sus movimientos, pero se detuvo. –"Con su permiso…"- Se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta

Pasado un rato el rubio ya traía puesta la bata azul marino que el conde le envió. No podía dormir, y no sabía si Camus ya lo estaba; sin embargo, en casi dos meses era la primera noche separados, además, quería agradecerle sus atenciones y decirle lo mismo que el rey expresaba en la carta.

Decidido salió de la habitación. Al inicio no supo que camino lo llevaba al pelirrojo, luego recordó en que lugar se encontraba y se dirigió hasta allá. Fue una suerte que la luz de la chimenea se asomara bajo la puerta, porque así pudo darse cuenta que seguía despierto. Apoyó las manos en la madera, no atreviéndose a tocar. Luego cerró el puño, lo estrelló contra la madera un par de veces y esperó…

Camus, que seguramente estaba caminando por la habitación, le abrió enseguida la puerta. Le sonrió, tiró de la manga de su bata y le obligó a entrar.

-"Rogaba que vinieras…"- Le confesó. Milo se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que estuvieran tan conectados. Sonrió, correspondiendo al gesto de su anfitrión. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero sus labios no se movían para liberarlas.

El pelirrojo lo observó. Vio que la boca se le movía, pero él tenía toda la intensión de callarla. Lo besó con las manos en su espalda, en su cuello y escurriéndosele por el pecho… Movió los bordes de su boca y tiró de él para que le siguiera hasta la cama, donde se sentó. Milo rompió el contacto para mirarlo.

-"… yo… quiero…"

-"Calla…"- Lo besó otra vez, recostándose completamente en la cama, con el rubio encima.

**-o.v.o-**

**3**

Milo ya comprendía porque era tan importante para el rey. De cualquier forma no iba a matarse con pensamientos absurdos ni comparaciones acerca de lo que Camus pudiera sentir por uno o por otro… Además, el taheño tampoco le había preguntado el contenido del mensaje real, lo cual, podría indicar, que enserio no le importaba…

La tercera noche en el palacio fue a buscarlo como las demás. El pelirrojo ya lo esperaba con un saco lleno de monedas de oro.

-"Lo prometido."- Le dijo al entregárselo. –"No sé si cubre lo que has gastado en mí y lo que necesites, si decides irte… pero al menos yo seré feliz con la idea de que te quedes."

-"No quiero tu dinero, Camus. Me basta con lo que me has dado."- Rechazó el saco. El conde insistió.

-"Y eso me hace feliz… Gracias."

-"¿Me dijiste gracias? ¿Qué pasa con la política de tu familia?"

-"Murió cuando te conocí, Milo."- La primera noche al igual que el resto, también lo llamó por su nombre. Escucharlo otra vez lo hacia arder en deseo.

-"¡Eres tan…! ¡Ven acá!"- Lo abrazó y lo besó.

-"Nunca podría decir con suficientes palabras cuanto te quiero."

-"Me basta con que lo intentes. Dilo."

-"te quiero, Milo."- Lo besó también. –"¿Te quedarás?"

-"No podría. Él vendrá a reclamar lo suyo."- El francés evitó pensar que eso sucedería. Tendría que Calmar a su amante si no deseaba perderlo…

-"¿Y quién dijo que lo soy?"

-"Él. Es el rey."

-"Le hablaré de ti, y de mí."

-"Me enviará a la horca. Me torturará y luego me destazará…"

-"Claro que no. Yo no lo se permitiré…"

-"… pero lo quieres… Ustedes…"

-"Milo, me estas irritando. ¿Piensas que Su Majestad es más importante para mí que tú?"

-"Mi espada me ha quitado el miedo a mis enemigos, pero ante esto…"

-"¿Alguna vez me has oído llamar a alguien por su nombre?"

-"No…"

-"¿Y al rey?"

-"No lo sé…"

-"¡Milo!"

-"No, no lo has hecho."

-"Entonces entérate, MILO, no hay nadie más valioso que tú."

**-o.v.o-**

Como Milo lo temió, el propio soberano francés se apareció un día en el castillo de Anjou. Llevaba una escolta de quince hombres vestidos con sus casacas rojas y la flor de lis justo en el centro. Ninguno de ellos lo intimidó tanto como su alteza, pues se trataba de un joven –y no un viejo como había pensado- atractivo, que al lado de Camus, formaban una bella pareja, El simple hecho de verlos parados uno frente a al otro, lo hizo sentir incómodo.

El conde se inclinó para besarle la mano como un saludo cortés. Acto normal entre la aristocracia. Los ojos del soberano no se despegaron de su figura.

-"Majestad. Le presento a mi guardia persona…"- Se retiró un poco mientras se volteaba hacia atrás y miraba al rubio, quien avanzó un paso. –"Milo Mazarino…"- El nombrado le hizo una reverencia, sin reparar en la expresión del rey.

-"Me gustaría que habláramos, primo. En privado."- Fue lo único que dijo. El rubio pensó que era descortés.

-"¿Le molestaría aguardar la cena, alteza?"- Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-"Impero este momento."- Respondió. Había algo en sus ojos que a Milo no le gustaba. Tenía ganas de empuñar su espada y evitar ese encuentro.

-"De acuerdo, mi señor. Por favor, siga por el pasillo y aguarde mi llegada, debo darle unas indicaciones a mis criados para su comodidad."- Manteniendo esa postura seria y reservaba, Camus le hizo una seña mientras inclinaba suavemente la cabeza. El monarca, alzando la nariz y moviendo su capa al paso, se dirigió al sitio marcado. El conde le hizo una seña a los criados y estos se dispersaron. Todos menos una muchacha.

El pelirrojo sonrió al volver al rostro hacia el esgrimista. No lo hacia en publico y acaba de hacerlo frente a una de las doncellas. Tomó un saco de su bolso y se lo entregó a la joven.

-"A tu familia le hará falta. Te suplico disponer dos caballos y un paquete con algo de comida… Llévalo al cuarto del señor Mazariino sin que nadie te vea."

-"Enseguida, amo."- Dijo ella antes de retirarse con una reverencia. Los ojos del pelirrojo se fijaron unos segundos en el pasillo, antes de posarse en los de su amante.

-"Milo… ¿Me amas?"- Inquirió. Se le notaba turbado.

-"¿Me lo preguntas ahora…?"

-"Si, en este momento… ¿Me amas?"- ¿Con el rey ahí provocándole celos, podría responderle con la verdad?

-"Si…"- Dijo. Camus sonrió.

-"¿Demasiado, dirías tú?"- Volvió a preguntar. Su escucha estaba impacientándose.

-"Si, ¿Por qué?"- Él se le acercó. Al colocar las manos en sus mejillas cetrinas este notó que temblaba. –"Ca…"

-"¿Si no tuviera nada que ofrecerte lo harías igual?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Responde, por favor."

-"¿Crees que me importas por qué eres un conde?"- El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar mientras pegaba su mejilla a la del rubio y le susurraba cerca del oído.

-"Quiero que subas a tu habitación y que recojas tus cosas…"- Milo se sobresaltó. ¿Lo estaba echando? Camus notó que intentaba soltarse del abrazo impuesto por él, así que lo aferró a su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué? ¿A qué estas…?"

-"No preguntes y hazlo."- Demandó.

-"Cam…"

-"Hazlo."- Insistió, rompiendo el contacto para ir por el pasillo, no sin antes dejarle un beso en los labios.

No entendía nada, pero si optaba por quedarse con el rey, mejor… De todos modos, Milo tampoco tenía que ofrecerle…. Se dio media vuelta y con el peso de un corazón muerto subió por las escaleras.

El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Su majestad estaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, guardando su arribo. Camus sabía lo que buscaba, sin embargo, eso jamás lo obtendría otra vez…

-"Creí que me dejarías esperándote… de nuevo…"- Reclamó él, poniéndose de pie. El conde cerró la puerta, pero no avanzó.

-"Pensé que usted había entendido que esto se terminaba…"

-"Tú no lo decides, Camus."- El soberano tenía la intensión de acorralarlo, pero el conde se le escapó yendo tras un escritorio. –"Yo soy el rey, por si ya lo has olvidado."

-"Usted no me permite hacerlo."- En cada encuentro, eran las mismas palabras.

-"Entonces sabrás que no eres algo a lo que esté dispuesto a renunciar."- Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del taheño.

-"A puesto que lo sabe, ¿no es cierto? Noté que se dio cuenta lo que siento por Milo."- El rostro del otro se llenó de ira. En los ojos de su SU muchacho, un brillo apareció al pronunciar el nombre de aquél individuo. Estando cerca de su ex amante aprovechó su sentimiento para soltarle un golpe en el rostro: la mejilla derecha de Camus quedó marcada por el anillo real. Este se llevó la mano a la herida para brindarle un poco de soporte, pero nada podría calmar esa sensación de la piel abriéndose ante el súbito calor del odio. Le ardía, sin embargo, no tenía miedo.

-"¡Eres mío!"- Exclamó el otro, tomándole bruscamente de los brazos y zarandeándole. Pronto tuvo el impulso de tomarlo por la fuerza, sin embargo, se detuvo al considerar que lo prefería entregado y 'por las buenas' siempre y cuando le diera la 'motivación' correcta. –"No sé si esto te parezca conocido, Camus, pero ya vivimos esta misma escena hace dos años…"- El pelirrojo no la olvidaba, pero el rey no sabía que ya había tomado sus preocupaciones. –"¿No querrás que tu 'amigo' corra la misma suerte que Saga, mi ex consejero real, verdad? ¿Si recuerdas lo bien que el hacha separó la cabeza de su cuerpo?"- No, no lo olvidaba, y cada vez que el monarca avivaba esa escena, él lo odiaba más.

-"No esperaba menos de usted, majestad…"- Por eso le había dicho a Milo que siendo el rey nada se le podía negar.

-"¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer?"

-"Por supuesto, mi señor."

**-o.v.o-**

Si Camus quería quedarse con él, estaba bien. Mejor para Milo, así podría continuar su viaje sin nada que le detuviera… sin pensar en las cosas que había pasado y… el momento que él lo llamó por su nombre la primera vez. Suspiró mientras acomodaba todo en el morral que siempre llevaba consigo. Se vio tentado a dejar el saco de monedas que el conde le había dado insistidamente, pero luego pensó que eso le molestaría si creía vendido su amor…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y se cerró tan rápido que el rubio se asustó. El nombre que había ocupado antes sus pensamientos estaba apoyado en la pared respirando con dificultad. Se encontraba pálido y a pesar de eso una marca rojiza le sobresalía de la mejilla. Llevaba un pequeño cofre en las manos y un relicario dorado en el cuello. Caminó hacia Milo sin decirle nada

-"¿Listo?"- Habló, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-"No me hables…"- Tajó el otro, tomando su morral y avanzando hacia la puerta. Camus le tomó el brazo.

-"¿Tienes la cuerda?"

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué planeas?"- No respondió. Tomó la bolsa del rubio y le metió la arquilla sin explicación, después, sacó un cordón que habían conseguido en un pueblo por si les hacia falta para escapar. Tomándole aún del antebrazo, lo llevó hacia la ventana.

-"Quiero que saltes primero porque nunca he hecho esto y cuento contigo para que me salves de nuevo la vida si esto no funciona."- Milo parpadeó, desconcertado.

-"¿Vas a huir?"- La respiración del otro poco a poco se moderó. Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-"Te amo y no voy a dejar que él me separe de ti. Antes muerto que suyo otra vez. ¡Vamos!"- El rubio tenía ganas de besarlo, pero el tiempo se acortaba. Amarró la cuerda al metal de la ventana, la lanzó al vacío y miró a Camus a los ojos…

Estaba a punto de renunciar a todo por él… ¿Se lo permitiría?

**-o.v.o-**

La nieve había pintado el bosque de un majestuoso color blanquecino, borrando a su paso cualquier marca que indicara el camino. Pensó que un ser humano normal podría haberse perdido ahí, pero él no, él llevaba habitando ese bosque los mejores años de su vida.

Anduvo entre los árboles hasta que distinguió una pequeña casa echa completamente de madera, por la cual salía una fumarola de humo. Se acercó. Un perro le dio el saludo al bailar a cada paso que el hombre avanzaba. Él le devolvió un gesto suave con la palma en la cabeza. Avanzó hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y penetró en la pequeña habitación caliente, retirándose el abrigo que llevaba y sintiéndose mucho más ligero. Caminó hasta una repisa, admiró una pequeña pintura con un atisbo de tristeza, para luego santiguarse y orar un poco por el descanso de aquella alma, mientras le pedía interceder por su suerte…

Cuanto le habría gustado llevarle algunas flores…

De pronto, se sintió solo, contagiado por el cuadro grisáceo que se pintaba fuera de la ventana. Agachó un poco la cabeza mientras sentía que lo extraña. Tomó asiento en una silla de madera, que ante el peso crujió suavemente. Colocó los dedos en la punta de una de las botas para jalara hacia fuera y retirarla completamente. Repitió el paso con la otra. Avanzó hasta el lecho mientras se frotaba las manos, pues estaban muy frías. Les otorgó un poco de aliento e intentó templarlas…

-"¿A dónde has ido?"- Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. Se pensaba solo y él estaba ya despierto. –"He amanecido solo y estoy a punto de reñirte…"- Observar aquella expresión 'enfada' le hizo sonreír. El errante tomó asiento en la cama, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Mi hermana…"- Susurró.

-"Es cierto. Hoy cumple años de fallecida."- Comprendió su escucha. Hizo un ademán de quitarse las cobijas, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-"Estaba a punto de recostarme también."- El rubio rió suavemente, se hizo a un lado y le invitó, con una palmada en el colchón, a tomar su lugar.

-"¡Bienvenido seas, Camus!"- Exclamó. El nombrado sonrió. Se metió bajo las mantas a su lado, pero un poco lejos porque aún sentía las ropas impregnadas del clima. Su compañero se acercó, abrazándole. El calor corporal era la mejor arma contra el frío invernal…

Si lo sabía él que había vivido con su conde por los últimos cinco años en aquella cabaña… Y estaba seguro que a estos les seguirían muchos más.

**FIN**


End file.
